S2000
Type S |image = |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = 1st Appears In |Row 1 info = Wangan Midnight Chapter 90 |Row 2 title = I.D. Code |Row 2 info = AP2 |Row 3 title = Manufacturer |Row 3 info = Honda Motor Co., Ltd. |Row 4 title = Layout |Row 4 info = FR |Row 5 title = Transmission |Row 5 info = 6-Speed Manual |Row 6 title = Default Horsepower |Row 6 info = 242 |Row 7 title = Engine |Row 7 info = 2.2 L Inline-4 (F22C engine) |Row 8 title = Default Color Selection |Row 8 info = Grand prix white, Synchro silver metallic, New formula red, Apex blue pearl, New indy yellow pearl, Berlina black, Moonrock metallic, Platinum white pearl, Premium sunset mauve pearl |Row 9 title = Notable Owners |Row 9 info = Yuji Kishida (In Manga and WMMT 6) }} is a roadster that was manufactured by Japanese automaker Honda between 1999 and 2009. First shown as a concept car at the Tokyo Motor Show in 1995, the production version was launched in April 1999 to celebrate the company's 50th anniversary. The S2000 is named for its engine displacement of 2 liters, carrying on in the tradition of the S500, S600, and S800 roadsters of the 1960s. This car was first introduced in Wangan Midnight 34 Chapter 90. Description The 2004 model S2000 underwent several significant changes. Production of the S2000 moved to Suzuka. The new model introduced 17 in (43 cm) wheels and Bridgestone RE-050 tires along with a retuned suspension to reduce oversteer. The spring rates and shock absorber damping were altered and the suspension geometry modified to improve stability by reducing toe-in changes under cornering loads. The subframe has also received a revision in design to achieve a high rigidity. In the gearbox the brass synchronizers were replaced with carbon fiber. In addition, cosmetic changes were made to the exterior with new front and rear bumpers, revised headlight assemblies, new LED tail-lights, and oval-tipped exhausts. Although all the cosmetic, suspension and most drivetrain upgrades were included on the Japanese and European S2000s, they retained the 2.0l F20C engine and remained designated as an AP1. For the North American market the updates also included the introduction of a larger version of the F20C (F22C1), this larger engine gives rise to the chassis designation AP2.F22C1, the engine's stroke was lengthened, increasing its displacement to 2,157 cc (132 cu in). At the same time, the redline and fuel cutoff were reduced from 8,800 rpm and 9,000 rpm to 8,000 rpm and 8,200 rpm respectively, mandated by the longer travel of the pistons. Peak torque increased 6% to 220 N·m (160 lbf·ft) at 6,800 rpm while power output remained unchanged, 177 kW (237 hp) at a lower 7,800 rpm. In conjunction with its introduction of the F22C1, Honda also changed the transmission gear ratios by shortening the first five gears and lengthening the sixth. In 2006, the F22C1 was also introduced to the Japanese market, with slightly higher outputs (178 kW (239 hp) and 221 N·m (163 lbf·ft)). The F20C continued in all other markets. The 2006 model introduced a drive by wire throttle, an electronic stability control system, new wheels, and one new exterior color, Laguna Blue Pearl. Interior changes included revised seats and additional stereo speakers integrated into the headrests. Category:Honda Category:MF Ghost cars Category:Initial D cars Category:Manual Transmission Only